Pokémon Aura y Penumbra
by Pidgeo2904
Summary: Diego quiere ser maestro pokemon y Ale quiere ser maestra y estilista pokemon, provenientes de la región de asunzao, región poco conocida por los entrenadores, la cual oculta varios misterios. Nuestros héroes sabrán de los planes de un grupo de villanos que pretenden capturar a los Legendarios para usarlos en sus malévolos planes. Un Crossover hecho en colaboración con Namiko Moon
1. 1 - Los campeones de la Liga Asunzao

Descripcion del fic

Diego quiere ser maestro pokemon y Alejandra quiere ser maestra y estilista pokemon, provenientes de la región de asunzao, Una región poco conocida por los entrenadores, la cual oculta varios misterios, un lugar rico en creencias y donde la gente convive en paz junto con los pokemon que habitan ahí. Diego y Alejandra son los campeones de la liga de su región natal. Un día estos hermanos deciden viajar a alola para vacacionar, en el transcurso de sus vacaciones por alola estos hermanos conocerán nuevos amigos e incluso diego y ale conocerán a misty y a alan quienes conquistaran el corazón de estos hermanos y junto con ellos tendrán nuevas aventuras, pero sin embargo sus vacaciones no serán perfectas ya que en alola se encuentra un grupo de villanos que busca capturar a todos los pokemon legendarios de todas las regiones para dominar el mundo, nuestros héroes se dan cuenta de esto, y junto con sus amigos lucharan para evitar este mal.

Capítulo 1:

Nuestra historia comienza en la región de asunzao donde ahora se está llevando uno de los eventos más grandes de la región, nada más y nada menos que la liga pokemon, esta es diferente a todas las demás ya que esta se caracteriza por llevar ligas paralelas que quiere decir esto que los entrenadores pueden decidir en cual participar ya sea en los combates dobles o combates individuales, nosotros hoy nos encontramos en el estadio dual donde se llevan los combates por dúos ya que aquí es donde se encuentran nuestros hermanos favoritos.

En el estadio Twin…

Comentarista: muy buenos días damas y caballeros hoy es un día lleno de mucha emoción ya que hoy habrá duetos de entrenadores que lucharan para ganar el título de campeones. Como invitados especiales tenemos a los 4 miembros del alto mando, tenemos a malva, tileo, dracena y narciso. Bienvenidos sean todos ahora daremos comienzo.

Los minutos fueron pasando y durante todo ese tiempo las batallas fueron tan intensas que el público no paraba de gritar el nombre de sus entrenadores favoritos y ahorita nos encontramos en la final, con los duetos más populares que son los gemelos Roberto y guiseppe y los hermanos diego y ale.

Comentarista: sí que esto esta cada más interesante, nuestros invitados están súper sorprendidos del nivel de los competidores, y no solo eso el dueto que gane no solo será el campeón de la liga sino que podrá tener una batalla exhibición con dos miembros del alto mando.

Y nuestros entrenadores finalistas son…. los gemelos guiseppe y Roberto de la región de kalos vs los hermanos diego y ale de villa asunción.

Cuando ale ve a guiseppe y a Roberto sus ojos se ponen en forma de corazón y se dirige corriendo hacia los entrenadores de kalos y les dice….

Ale:*agarrando las manos de los entrenadores de kalos* oh mis príncipes queridos que les parece si después de la batalla tendrían el honor de acompañarme en una cita.

Ante la propuesta de esta chica guiseppe y Roberto solo intercambiaron miradas de confusión al estilo anime, su hermano al ver la cara de estos chicos decide tomar cartas en el asunto así que se dirige hacia su hermana al llegar diego les pide disculpas departe de ale, la agarra de las manos y la lleva de regreso a su lugar de combate. Ya estando en su lugar….

Diego: ale por favor deja de perseguir a cualquier chico que se te pone enfrente.

Dicho esto ale ya vuelve a la seriedad.

Comentarista: bueno después de tan inesperado comportamiento de ale hacia los gemelos de kalos ya podemos continuar, La batalla será de 6 vs 6 ahora que comience el combate…

Roberto: talomflame yo te elijo

Guiseppe: greninja yo te elijo

Diego: feraligart sal

Ale: typlosion sal

Ale: typlosion utiliza giro bola para talonflame

Diego: garra afilada al greninga

Guiseppe: corte.

Los ataques de greninja y feraligart ambos fueron tan poderosos que al impactar ambos pokemon se estrellaron contra la pared.

Comentarista: oh valla pero que poder de ambos, ¿cuál de los dos podrá continuar?

Diego: feraligart estas bien?

Guiseppe: greninja estas bien?

Ambos pokemon les respondieron a sus respectivos entrenadores, mientras con el girobola de typlosion hacia talonflame

Roberto: talomflame utiliza vuelo

Ale: no tan rápido typlosion salta para alcanzar a talomflame y utiliza giro bola a máxima potencia.

Ante dicha indicación typlosion obedecio, pero todos creyeron que no lograría pegarle al pokemon rival ya que tlomflame se encontraba en el aire sin embargo se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando el typlosion de ale logro darle al talomflame.

Comentarista: oh pero que es esto acaso ale está loca, como cree que lograra darle asi.

El público pone mucha atención y queda sorprendido ya que typlosion logro darle al talomflame cayendo este al suelo.

Arbitro: talomflame no puede continuar, typlosion es el ganador.

Roberto : talomflame regresa, sal aiglash

Volviendo a la batalla de guiseppe y diego..

Diego: feraligart garra afilada nuevamente

Guiseppe: greninja esquívalo y ataca a typlosion con shuriken de agua y luego a feraligart con tajo umbrío.

El shuriken de agua logra darle a typlosion dejándolo debilitado.

Arbitro: typlosion no puede continuar, greninja es el ganador

Ale: bien hecho typlosion*lo regresa a la pokebola* sal garudamon

Diego: feraligart patada doble a greninja.

Ambos ataques impactan pero ninguno pero ninguno de los pokemon recibió daño alguno, cuando ale saca a garudamon guiseppe saca su pokedex ya que garudamon para ellos es un pokemon desconocido.

Pokedex guiseppe: garudamon, el pokemon ave gigante, es de tipo volador, es la evolución de piyomon, este pokemon tiene el aspecto de un hombre pájaro, y es de colores rojizo y amarillo, una larga melena y un pañuelo rojo atado al brazo izquierdo, tiene alas gigantes que le permiten bailar libremente por el aire.

Al terminar de escuchar la descripción del pokedex guiseppe la guarda y decide atacar.

Ale: tengo una idea hermano

Diego: A ver dime ale cual es el plan?

Ale se acerca al oído de diego y le dice el plan.

Diego: me parece muy buena idea.

Guiseppe: greninja shuriken de agua a garudamon.

Ale: garudamon esquívalo

Diego: garra afilada

La garra afilada de feraligatr no funciono con el greninja ya que el escudo real de aiglash bloqueo el ataque

Roberto: aiglash proteje a greninja y utiliza escudo real

Diego: llego la hora

Ale:si, garudamon agarra a feraligart y usa vuelo y rodea al aiglash. Ahora es tu turno diego.

Diego: usa hidrobomba en aiglash.

Feraligart queda atrás de aiglash y el ataque le hace daño crítico al pokemon de Roberto dejándolo debilitado.

Ale: garudamon ahora golpe carmesí a greninja

Greninja trato de esquivarlo sin embargo el ataque logro darle.

Arbitro: greninja ha quedado debilitado no puede continuar y los ganadores son garudamon y feraligart.

Diego y ale abrazaron a sus pokemon para felicitarlos. Así transcurrieron los minutos y en ocasiones quedaban empatados, la batalla entre estos duetos fue intensa hasta que ambos duetos se quedaron con un solo pokemon, diego se quedó con su guilmon y ale con Seraphimon.

Comentarista: esta pelea está muy reñida a ambos duetos les queda un pokemon y esta es la batalla decisiva en la cual el dueto ganador será el campeón de la región y tendrá el honor de pelear con dos miembros del alto mando para una pelea de exhibición

Guiseppe: Primarina ve

Roberto: encineroar ve

Diego: Guilmon ve

Ale: Seraphimon ve

Guiseppe: combinemos los ataques hermano que te parece

Roberto: me parece perfecto hagamoslo. Encineroar lanza llamas

Guiseppe: primaria hidrobomba.

Comentarista: vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí ataques combinados que buena estrategia por parte de guiseppe y Roberto ahora que estrategia idearan ale y diego? Veamos

Ale: Seraphimon: esquívalo y ataca con rompedor divino.

Pero Seraphimon no fue tan rápido para esquivar y le ocasiono daño crítico, sin embargo el golpe de Seraphimon también logro alcanzar a incineroar mientras tanto..

Diego: Guilmon Bola de Fuego a Primarina.

Guiseppe: Primarina esquiva

Guiseppe: Primarina llego la hora de utilizar el movimiento z

Guiseppe: ejecuto el movimiento z

Guiseppe: primaria usa sinfonía marina

Diego: Guilmon es hora de activar tu habilidad espiritual

El pokemon activa esa su virtud y se convierte en fantasma por el cual el ataque de Primarina no le ocasiona tanto daño, mientras que con Seraphimon el ataque combinado le provoca daño critico

Ale: Seraphimon estas bien? Puedes seguir?

Seraphimon hace su sonido característico afirmando que si

Ale: Seraphimon creo que llego la hora. Diego estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Diego: así es hermana vamos a hacerlo…

Diego y ale: SIEMPRE HEMOS ESTADO JUNTOS, ES HORA DE SER UNO.

Al decir esto Guilmon y Seraphimon empiezan a brillar y junto a ellos diego y ale; el estadio se llena de una luz muy brillante que no deja ver a los espectadores lo que ocurre en el campo de batalla, mientras se oye la voz del comentarista.

Comentarista: pero será posible? ¿acaso se estarán fusionando entrenador y pokemon? habrán logrado tener ese lazo tan fuerte con sus pokemon para lograr este fenómeno que es solo característico en esta región?

El brillo desaparece y el público al ver el resultado de aquel brillo, los del alto mando y los gemelos quedaron asombrados ya que jamás habían presenciado algo así.

Comentarista: pero vaya si resulto ser lo que sospechaba estos hermanos se han unido con sus pokemon! Este es un fenómeno que Muy pocas personas logran, la fusión con su Pokemon. Y es increíble que estos hermanos lo hayan podido hacer, el lazo que tienen ellos con sus pokemon debe ser muy fuerte ya que diego y ale son uno con sus pokemon.

El comentarista al terminar esto, puso más atención a la batalla.

Guiseppe y Roberto se encontraban aturdidos por la situación ya que nunca habían visto el resultado de la fusión Entrenador Pokemon tan de cerca y por ende los Pokémon que ahora tenían en frente eran completamente desconocidos para ellos por lo que tuvieron que acudir a la Pokedex.

Roberto apuntando el aparato a la fusión de Guilmon y Diego:

Datos Pokedex Fusión:

Gallactmon: El Pokémon Caballero, tipo Fuego y Acero. Registros de la historia denotan que este Pokemon utilizaba su capa, su lanza y su escudo para defender la justicia en la antigüedad.

Guiseppe haciendo lo mismo pero al resultado de la fusión entre Seraphimon y Ale: Pegasusmon,

Datos Pokedex Fusión:

Pegasusmon: El Pokémon Cuerno de Oro, de tipo Tierra y Vuelo. Registros de la historia denotan que es un protector de la naturaleza y pertenece a antiguas civilizaciones.

El comentarista al ver que guiseppe y Roberto seguían sin entender este fenómeno, decide dar la explicación para aquellos que no la conocen..

Comentarista: La fusión Entrenador Pokémon es una singular característica de la Región Asunzao, es una peculiar unión entre ambas partes cuya condición fundamental es la unión tanto espiritual como mental entre Entrenador y Pokémon. Según registros de las primeras investigaciones al respecto, los espíritus de antiguos Pokémon renacieron o quedaron dormidos en nuevos Pokémon que fueron naciendo en los nuevos tiempos que, consumando su unión con su entrenador ya en espíritu o incluso de manera mental se puede acceder a esta nueva forma de evolución. Son aún pocos los registros de entrenadores que lograron esta hazaña.

Guiseppe: Primarina hidrobomba al Pegasusmon

Roberto: incineroar anillo ígneo a Galactmon

Pegasusmon y Galactmon volaron y lograron esquivar el ataque de Primarina e incineroar, Pegasusmon y Galactmon intercambian miradas y atacan.

Pegasusmon y Galactmon juntos: fuerza de unión

El ataque logra darle a Primarina y a Incineroar generándoles así un daño mega crítico, debilitando a ambos pokemon.

Arbitro: Incineroar y Primarina no pueden continuar, los ganadores son Galactmon y Pegasusmon.

La gente del estadio grita por la victoria de ale y diego ya que fue una pelea bastante reñida.

Diego y ale se separan de sus pokemon asi volviendo a la normalidad, Guiseppe y Roberto meten a sus pokebolas a Incineroar y Primarina.

Comentarista: muchas felicidades a los nuevos campeones de la región de asunzao, ahora los del alto mando pasaran a entregarles su premio. Los del alto mando se dirigen hacia los hermanos.

Dracena: los felicito diego y ale son unos entrenadores muy fuertes y me alegro de que tengan un fuerte lazo con sus pokemon.

Malva: así es, me han sorprendido muchas felicidades a ustedes y a sus pokemon, ahora pueden escoger con cual de nosotros les gustaría tener una batalla después.

Diego: a mí me gustaría que la señorita malva peleara contra nosotros.

Cuando a ale le toca decidir se acerca a narciso y le dice..

Ale(al estilo brook): oh narciso permítame tener una batalla contigo y después de que le gane me concedería una cita.

Narciso ante esto se quedó sin palabras y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza como diciendo que onda con esta chica.

Diego(apenado por el comportamiento de su hermana): perdona a mi hermana es un poco aventada.

Comentarista: damas y caballeros los campeones tendrán una batalla de exhibición con malva y narciso. No se pierdan esta batalla y muchas felicidades a los campeones.

Esta historia continuara…..


	2. Creando lazos

**OBSERVACIÓN:** _la serie Pokémon es obra original de_ _Satoshi Tajiri Ken Sugimori de Game Freak Nintendo. Esta historia está hecha con el fin de entretener a todos los fans. La autoría de este fic es compartida por NAMIKO MOON y DIEGO BALBUENA 3_

DIEGO: _El camino no fue sencillo, el viaje es duro, no está mamá ni papá para brindar auxilio, uno madura sobre la marcha, conoces amigos, lugares y Pokémon que te ayudan a conocer y aprender._

 _ALE_ : _Cuando mi hermano y yo empezamos este viaje, sabiamos que no sería fácil, debíamos estar unidos y brindarnos apoyo el uno al otro en las dificultades y claro, disfrutar juntos los mejores momentos. Hubo días de frío y lágrimas, pero así también sol y alegría. Y así sabemos, que el viaje no termina aquí, es recién el inicio…_

_Vamos hermano despierta! – Protestaba la chica morena, sacudiendo aquel cuerpo que yacía dormido bajo las frazadas, si, era un cuerpo no una piedra el que se encontraba hasta pareciera inconsciente sumido en los brazos de Morfeo. Finalmente no sabría decir si de mala gana o solo para buscar quién demonios era el o la que le impedía seguir con un sueño placentero el muchacho se dio media vuelta en una mezcla perfecta entre Zombie y un estado de coma temporal.

_Demonios Ale, ¿Por qué me despiertas a estas horas de la madrugada? – Respondió el muchacho, pues para que quede como evidencia, uno de los primeros rayos del sol que se colaron por la ventana una vez abierta por la hermana de este se pasearon por la facciones del rostro de quien protestaba.

_Diablos, será más difícil de lo que pensé – Pensó la chica ante el estado de su hermano, y era el día en que decidieron ir hasta el Laboratorio del Profesor Pablino para recibir sus Pokémon iniciales y empezar sus viajes como entrenadores.

Ahora bien, es bueno aclara que el muchacho no era un irresponsable, sólo tiene el sueño pesado, su nombre es Diego y es muy enérgico, un cuerpo no tan atlético pero si intenta cuidar al máximo su estado físico porque le gusta los deportes, era un chico de cabello crespo color castaño oscuro, tan oscuro que parecía negro, ojos cafés, cutis blanca y una sutil barba marcada a pesar de sus cortos dieciséis años y soñaba con convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon en compañía de su hermana Ale que siempre soñó lo mismo pero también en ser una Estilista Pokémon, producto de sus gustos por la belleza y por la estética, de hecho la madre de ambos es peluquera tanto de humanos como de Pokémon y puede que por ese lado, Ale haya adoptado o heredado el gusto por lo mismo pero sabía que existía "algo más" allá afuera y quería descubrirlo en compañía de su hermano; ella de ojos marrones un poco más claros que los de su hermano, cabello rizo color negro, piel morena y una muy buena figura siempre su debilidad fueron los galanes de las novelas y siempre no podía evitar valorar la belleza o galanteo de algún muchacho que estuviera cerca de ella, irritando un poco a su hermano pues pensaba que ella no sabía apreciar lo verdaderamente valioso en una persona para enamorarse, creía que su hermana en ese aspecto era algo superficial a sus catorce años, pero más allá de todo eso la amaba mucho.

Comúnmente, los Pokémon Iniciales propios de la Región Asunzao que son del Tipo Fuego, Agua y Planta se distribuyen a principios de cada año, Ale y Diego se pusieron muy tristes cuando por motivos familiares no pudieron acceder a su primer Pokémon, pero grande fue la emoción cuando por Conect Vision, uno de los canales de mayor influencia en la Región notificaba de la Promoción de los Pokémon Iniciales tipo Fuego, Agua y Planta de una Región llamada Kanto, en plena mitad del año, por lo que supieron que esa era su oportunidad para apostar en el cumplimiento de sus respectivos sueños. La madre de ambos de nombre Mirian sabía que no podía detenerlos, se llevaban dos años de edad pero siempre fueron muy unidos como si fueran gemelos, la progenitora en cuestión siempre fue sobreprotectora y les dio mil y una recomendaciones para que no les pasara nada, aunque era consciente que en el viaje, sus queridos hijos aprenderían en carne propia varios principio de la vida. Era justo esa mañana, que Diego tardaba en despertar y Ale tuvo que mojar su mano con agua fría, y hacer gotear algunas pizcas del líquido sobre el semblante de su hermano, pues fue más que suficiente para ganarse una mirada asesina de parte de su hermano pero efectiva para despertarlo por fin.

Los hermanos nacieron, se criaron y malcriaron en el Pueblo Concepción, un sitio conocido por su paz y espacios verdes, un aire diferente en comparación a las ciudades comprendidas en la Región; uno de los pasatiempos de Diego era escribir y el de Ale era dibujar por lo que los paisajes de su Pueblo los llenaba de inspiración y cada quien tenía su blog para escribir y dibujar respectivamente; en esta ocasión la premisa no era salir a buscar inspiración sino ir rumbo al laboratorio del Prof. Pablino Morel, un profesional especializado en Historia, Geografía y por supuesto en las criaturas que compartían el mundo con los humanos, aunque también tenía grandes conocimientos sobre la Ética, la Filosofía y los principios generales, era muy respetado por sus trabajos de investigaciones con respecto al origen de los Pokemon en la región y su influencia en los cambios de las civilizaciones. Ale y Diego llegaron al laboratorio que no es que tenía la fachada de un edificio de última generación con puertas automáticas, paredes revocadas con acero o aluminio como es común en las películas, sino todo lo contrario, la infraestructura contaba con una apariencia propia de las edificaciones del siglo XIX, en el interior era bastante acogedor y claro contaba con muchas libros y equipos informáticos que ayudaban al profesor en sus investigaciones.

_Diego… Ale… qué sorpresa… ¿Qué les trae por aquí tan temprano? – Consultó incrédulo el Prof. Pablino.

_Buenos días profesor, vinimos a retirar nuestro primer Pokémon… - Contestó impulsivo Diego, queriendo demostrar decisión y convicción, como queriendo impresionar a su hermana y al profesional, pero no hacía falta, pues ellos sabían que esas eran algunas de las virtudes del muchacho, muy a pesar de su terquedad y una pizca enorme de orgullo también.

_Oh… ¿En serio? – Se mostró sorprendido el profesor, pues conocía a esos hermanos desde muy pequeños, y siempre se presentaban en cada jornada Pokémon que organizaba y sabía que su amor por los Pokémon estaba más que demostrado.

_Si profesor, queremos empezar nuestro viaje y participar en la Liga Pokémon Doble – Agregó Ale con emoción; verán estos no querían que uno pueda campeonar en la Liga mientras que el otro tuviera que fracasar o ser eliminado, si es que decidían participar en la Liga Pokémon convencional, ya que la Región Asunzao daba la oportunidad de participar en pareja, pactaron que la primera Liga en la que participaran sea juntos.

_Bien chicos, pues no se diga más, por aquí por favor… - Invitó el profesional a los novatos futuros entrenadores que temblorosos se acercaron a una dependencia del laboratorio en donde había un compartimiento parecido a un portafolios sobre una mesita en medio de la habitación, el profesor se puso del lado opuesto de la mesa, mientras que los hermanos quedaron del lado puerta; el profesor abrió aquel portafolios, sonrió y dio vuelta el mismo para que Ale y Diego pudieran ver lo que había en su interior, eran tres pokebolas que descansaban en una especie de pequeño colchón, cada una tenía una insignia que daba a entender que tipo de Pokémon estaba adentro, una flama, una hoja y una gota eran los pequeños gráficos que se notaban – No estén nerviosos chicos, está por comenzar un viaje maravilloso para ustedes, pero antes, deben hacer una elección muy importante, hasta me atrevería a decir, la decisión más importante en sus vidas… - Agregó el profesional, sin querer asustar a los hermanos pero era tarde, estaban callados, sumisos, pero queriendo demostrar valentía – En primer lugar, está el Pokémon tipo Planta de nombre Bullbasaur, es un Pokémon muy leal y de seguro será muy sencillo viajar con él… También tienen al Pokémon de agua Squartle, es un Pokémon con buen carácter y si aprenden juntos, seguro serán entrenadores temibles y por último pueden escoger al Pokémon de Fuego Charmander, suele ser un poco más complicado pero con convicción y espíritu seguro podrá ser un buen amigo para el viaje… Chicos, es hora, elijan al Pokémon que deseen que los acompañe en su viaje y les recomiendo estén seguros, pues no hay vueltas atrás – Dijo el profesor, cumpliendo con su deber como profesional en poner al tanto a los hermanos de qué es lo que los esperaba.

_Tú primero Ale – Invitó Diego a su hermana con una sonrisa, gestó devuelto por la misma

_Bien, gracias… - Respondió ella, pero ya había pensado en cuál escogería la noche anterior – Ya sé a cuál elegir, Yo te elijo a ti Squartle! – Dijo la chica con decisión, sacando al Pokémon de su Pokebola, una vez que ambos estuvieron frente a frente… - Hola Squartle, soy Ale… ¿te gustaría viajar conmigo? – Consultó inocentemente, el Pokémon sonrió con brillos en los ojos y saltó a los brazos de su nueva entrenadora, quien la recibió con alegría.

_Buena decisión Ale, ya que reaccionó así a tu presencia seguro serán buenos amigos – Dijo el Prof. Pablino a la chica.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar por qué Squartle Ale? – Mostró curiosidad Diego, sin poder evitar que le guste ya la cercana relación de su hermana con su primer Pokémon.

_Pues recuerda que soy fanática de Misty de Ciudad Celeste… - Respondió Ale. Misty es una chica que es Líder de Gimnasio de la Ciudad citada en la Región de Kanto, que tomó mucha popularidad por sus espectáculos Pokémon con énfasis en el tipo agua, más allá de su faceta de Líder de Gimnasio también se desenvolvía como Artista de teatro y espectáculo Pokémon; la chica soñaba ser algún día como Misty, mientras que Diego no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su hermana, sabía bien que la artista que era su ídola le gustaba mucho a su hermano, pero claro, él no lo admitiría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

_Ahora tú Diego ¿Qué Pokémon será tu compañero de viaje? – Dijo el profesor Pablino, sacando de su trance al mencionado; se acercó a donde descansaban las pokebolas restantes y dudó por algunos segundos, a pesar de haberse siempre imaginado como sería el entrenar con…

_Yo te elijo Charmander! – Dijo finalmente, demandando la presencia del Pokémon quien salió y miró fijamente a quien lo invocó, ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos segundos en completo silencio, contagiándolos de suspenso, como si algo estuviese por pasar – Charmander… mi nombre es Diego, me gustaría convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon con tu compañía, prometo aprender y ser en lo posible un buen entrenador Pokémon ¿Me acompañas en este viaje? – Otros momentos de sepulcro se notó en el ambiente, pero grande fue el susto principalmente de Diego al ver que el Charmander dudaba como teniendo miedo, desconfiando de quien le hablaba.

_No te preocupes Diego, debes saber que cada Pokemon inicial llega a mis manos de parte del Organismo que organiza la Liga Pokémon, pero este Charmander es diferente – Dijo el profesor, mientras que Diego cabizbajo veía como Charmander salía al patio lentamente… - Este Charmander lo encontré en el fondo del bosque lastimado, mal herido y sólo en una tarde fría, supongo que fue un cazador quien lo atacó y lo dejó en estado, por eso es que no confía en nadie más, si quieres tengo otro Charmander que si fue enviado por la Federación Oficial… - Ofreció finalmente el Profesor al entrenador que aún estaba arrodillado, mirando hacia el piso.

_No profesor… - Se levantó de súbito Diego, mirando a los ojos al profesional – Será difícil, pero quiero que ese Charmander me acompañe, me ganaré su confianza y seré el mejor maestro Pokémon junto a él – Sentenció para que acto seguido corriera tras los pasos del Pokémon que eligió. Ale al ser testigo de toda la escena, quiso salir corriendo tras su hermano, pero fue detenida por el profesor.

_Profesor… - Dijo Ale, como protestando tácitamente.

_Es mejor que los dejes sólo por ahora Alejandra… - Respondió el profesional – Más allá que decidieron vivir sus aventuras juntos, es necesario que dejes a Diego compenetrarse en soledad con su Pokémon, ellos dos tienen pasión y serán un gran equipo – Agregó el historiador, de piel morena y semblante ya salpicado con cicatrices de su experiencia, dando un vistazo en el Squartle que aún estaba en los brazos de su entrenadora dijo… - Date un tiempo con tu nuevo Squartle también, paseen por el pueblo y conózcanse, seguro Diego volverá con Charmander pronto – Sonrió a la chica, que hizo caso, pero no estaba del todo convencida, por lo que esperaría, pero sabía que su impaciencia terminaría por traicionarla.

Ese sería uno de los primeros capítulos en el camino de Diego y Ale, ya que en aquella ocasión Charmander había abandonado el predio del Profesor Pablino para adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque e ir a visitar aquel sitio donde había sido encontrado, seguido desde lejos y a escondidas por Diego que quería saber cómo podía ganarse la confianza de su Pokémon, llegaron a un trecho en el que Charmander se quedó mirando fijamente por un lago, Diego al hacerse notar por Charmander que se asustó soltó una pequeña flama hacia él que con fortuna pudo esquivar.

_Charmander… disculpa por asustarte… ¿Pero qué es lo que estás observando en el lago? ¿Quieres nadar o algo? Eres un Pokémon tipo fuego, obviamente es imposible – Opinó Diego, siendo observado de manera seria por su receptor, quien sólo se limitó a observar nuevamente las aguas de aquel lago, Diego curioso se sentó a su lado, sin tener mucha aprobación de parte del Pokémon, estuvieron sentados allí durante varios minutos y el mayor de los hermanos esperaba que sucediese algo o que saliese algo de las aguas, de repente Diego estaba siendo ganado por la impaciencia pero Charmander se notaba no era uno de esos Pokémon que suelen jugar bromas, además el mismo Profesor dijo que su pasado fue horrible… algo le molestaba, algo había en ese lago de interés para el Pokémon de Fuego, de súbito… - Ya sé, está debajo del agua ¿verdad? – Se puso de pie Diego, ganándose la atención del Pokémon que vio cómo se sacaba la ropa, pues pretendía zambullirse – Lo que sea que este en ese lago Charmander… lo traeré para ti – Dijo Diego a su Charmander que yacía sorprendido, parándose al ver como su entrenador se sumergía en aquel lago, luego de varios minutos Diego salió lentamente caminando hacia su Charmander con un semblante lleno de seriedad y claro, agitado ya que había nadado por mucho tiempo y necesitaba recuperar el aire… - Ya sé lo que te tenía mirando hacia allí, no te preocupes, aún no sé cómo pero lo sacaré… - Repitió al Pokémon que aún se veía sorprendido, no podía creer que alguien se preocupara tanto por él, no por el deber de tener que hacerlo como el profesor, sino porque de verdad le importase su bienestar. Ya era la tarde de aquel día, Ale y Diego vieron como sus planes de los días previos se vieron ya distorsionados en el comienzo de sus viajes como entrenadores, y ni siquiera habían salido por completo de su Pueblo Natal, era difícil ya imaginarse qué les esperaba después, pero aun así no era una queja, sino un punto curioso que seguro no olvidarían; Diego esta vez ya en compañía de Charmander recolectó lianas, asegurándose que fueran bastante fuertes para luego crear una especie de red y pretendía llevarlas al fondo del lago con él; cuando estaba a punto de entrar…

_Bien estoy lista, Squartle también nos ayudará… - Dijo Ale, que ya estaba cómoda como para ponerse a nadar también, y claro para Squartle sería pan comido.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó con el ceño arrugado Diego a su hermana.

_ ¿Qué piensas? Te ayudaré a sacar lo que está allí abajo – Respondió Ale hasta pareciera ofendida por la "pregunta estúpida" de su hermano.

_No Ale, debo hacer esto solo – Dijo Diego, ya con los pies bajo el agua.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? Está pesado, terminarás ahogándote si es que no te arrastra el peso, lo hará la presión del agua – Expuso sus argumentos Ale, los suficientes en realidad para pretender ayudar pero…

_No me importa, prometí a Charmander que lo haría sólo – Dio lujo de su terquedad Diego adentrándose bajo el agua, ante la mirada de su Charmander, Squartle y su hermana cruzada de brazos.

_See… acostúmbrate, ese que tiene una piedra como cabeza es tu entrenador… - Dijo Ale a Charmander protestando, cuando a Diego se le metía algo en la cabeza no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Charmander se veía cada vez más sorprendido por aquel que lo eligió como su Pokémon inicial. Pasaron varios minutos nuevamente, en los que se le veía a Diego sacando la cabeza a la superficie para tomar aire para luego sumergirse de nuevo. Ya estaba llegando la noche, con ella un poco de viento fresco, seguramente las aguas también experimentarían la misma sensación, lo cual generó preocupación a Ale por su hermano, que en compañía de su Squartle fueron recolectando ramas que les serviría para armar una cabaña provisoria, mientras que Charmander aún esperaba a su entrenador en la orilla.

De súbito, se vio a Diego sacar la cabeza nuevamente pero esta vez no para tomar oxígeno sino porque estaba intentando llegar a la orilla pareciera arrastrando algo bastante pesado pero no aceptó ayuda hasta llegar exhausto a donde estaba su Charmander tiritando de frío; Ale le pasó su ropa y este se la puso para luego sacar de la red aquello que estaba en lo profundo del lago; Charmander al ver lo que su entrenador lo trajo cumpliendo con su palabra no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, lágrimas que se evaporaban al entrar en contacto con su piel; esto regocijó mucho a Ale y Diego.

_No… no… no sabía que era… - Titubeó Ale al ver lo que era aquello que su hermano trajo… - Cuando entré al agua vi que era algo grande, supe que sería pesado, pero no esperaba que fuese… - Dudaba en completar la chica la frase.

_ ¿Es tu madre? – Preguntó Diego a su Charmander que abrazaba el cuerpo ya muerto de una Charizard hembra que de alguna manera terminó en el fondo del lago y claro, con la flama que se suponía debía estar en la punta de su cola completamente apagada; fue una escena desgarradora, el pequeño Charmander llorando y abrazando el cuerpo de su madre y su entrenador llorando junto a él, al igual que Ale y Squartle. Estuvieron allí durante largos momentos, en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento que soplaba en esa noche y los sollozos de los presentes ante una fogata que a la orilla de aquel lago.

_ ¿Y ahora qué Diego? – Consultó Ale a su hermano, que tenía ya dormido a su pequeño Charmander en sus brazos.

_Debemos empezar nuestro viaje… - Dijo Diego, luego miró al cuerpo de la madre de Charmander y claro, no podía dejarla allí, debían darle una despedida digna.

A la mañana siguiente Ale, Squartle, Charmander y Diego estaban frente a la cabaña improvisada por la primera, que resultó ser más resistente de lo pensado, en el interior de esta yacía un cúmulo de tierra importante que comprendía una cruz hecha a mano por Diego, quien la colocó allí. La madre de Charmander ya tenía donde descansar, quién sabe cómo terminó en el fondo de ese lago, pero seguro el responsable fue quien dejó mal herido a Charmander antes de ser encontrado por el profesor Pablino; luego de rezar un poco por el espíritu de la Charizard, acto seguido regresaron al laboratorio para poner al tanto al profesional de lo acontecido, lo alegró el hecho que Diego supo ganarse un poco de estima de parte de Charmander.

_Charmander, no tienes que viajar conmigo si no quieres… - Dijo Diego mirando a Charmander, casi repitiendo la escena del día anterior pero con cambio de diálogos – El profesor tiene otro Charmander o podría elegir a otro Pokémon… - Decía el muchacho pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues…

_Char… - Lo interrumpió el Pokémon tipo fuego que tenía una particularidad, tenías ojos verdes – Char… mander… - Agregó, por supuesto Diego no sabía entender textualmente lo que decía el Pokémon pero la interpretación haría todo.

_Creo que Charmander quiere ir contigo Diego… -Dijo el profesor, mirando a ambos con una sonrisa, los dos definitivamente eran tercos y orgullosos, pero se necesitaban mutuamente, una vez más se cumplía esa vieja frase… "El Pokémon es fiel reflejo de su Entrenador"

_ ¿En serio Charmander? – Diego sabía que Charmander quizás no quería ser muy expresivo, así que sonriéndole le mostró su Pokebola, aquella que tenía la insignia de una flama, pero el de ojos verdes no puso mucha atención a la pokebola, sino que se acercó al muchacho que yacía arrodillado para estar a su altura y lo abrazó, pero no era cualquier abrazo, sino uno largo y con tal intensidad, que Diego pudo sentir el calor que nacía desde el interior de este.

_Felicidades hermano, Charmander es tu Pokemon compañero – Opinó Ale con una sonrisa, que ya se acostumbraba al hecho de tener a su Squartle en sus brazos.

_Gracias hermana – Dijo Diego, con una sonrisa y su Charmander en brazos.

De esa manera, Ale, Squartle, Charmander y Diego comenzaron su viaje, de una manera poco usual pero les sirvió para conocer un poco más del mundo aún sin salir de su Pueblo Natal. Los hermanos sentían que muchas aventuras los esperaban en su viaje y estaban ansiosos de vivirlos a lado de sus Pokémon y con los que seguro atraparían en el camino. La primera ciudad que debían visitar era la ciudad de Luque, allí debían inscribirse como entrenadores entregando la Pokedex en el Centro Pokémon para estar habilitados y retar a los Líderes de Gimnasio de la Región.

No se pierdan las aventuras de estos hermanos con miras a convertirse en los mejores entrenadores!

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ!


	3. El inicio de una aventura

**Capítulo 3: El inicio de una aventura.**

 **OBSERVACIÓN:** _la serie Pokémon es obra original de_ _Satoshi Tajiri Ken Sugimori de Game Freak Nintendo. Esta historia está hecha con el fin de entretener a todos los fans. La autoría de este fic es compartida por NAMIKO MOON y DIEGO BALBUENA 3_

En el capítulo anterior Diego y Ale mientras daban su entrevista de campeones se encontraban recordando el día en el que decidieron convertirse en entrenadores Pokémon y empezaron a recordar de como Diego conoció a Charmander y Ale a Squartle. Averigüemos que aventuras tendrán los hermanos y que Pokémon encontraran en su viaje para convertirse en maestros Pokémon.

En villa asunción nos encontramos en el hogar de Diego y Ale….

-Diego ahora que tenemos a nuestros Pokémon ¿qué te parece si vamos a casa para que mama conozca a Charmander y a Squartle? Decía Ale súper emocionada ya que siempre había querido conocer más allá del pueblo.

\- Esta bien Ale pero recuerda que no solo por esa razón debemos ir a casa, sino que también tenemos que ir ya que tenemos que preparar todas las cosas que necesitaremos para nuestro viaje. Contestaba Diego con una sonrisa en la cara ya que el ver tan entusiasmada a su hermana le daba felicidad.

Los hermanos se agacharon para estar a la altura de sus Pokémons y se le quedaron viendo fijamente a su compañero de viaje.

-Charmander y Squartle ahora iremos a nuestra casa para que mi mama los conozcan y prepararemos nuestras cosas para ya empezar la aventura. Comentaba el chico, mientras que Ale solo escuchaba y les sonreía.

-bueno ahora ya es hora de que nos encaminemos a casa. Ale abraza a su Pokémon.

-Diego quiere hacer lo mismo sin embargo Charmander aún no sentía la suficiente confianza para ser abrazado por su entrenador

En el camino los cuatro se dirigían a casa, Squartle en los brazos de Ale y Charmander caminando a un lado de Diego; por fin llegaron a la casa, tocan la puerta y su mama les abre y los abraza feliz.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron! Les he preparado su comida favorita para que coman antes de que inicien su viaje. Les decía Mirian a sus hijos con un tono de voz como si fuera a empezar a llorar.

Se dirigen hacia la mesa y se sientan a comer.

-mama te presento a Charmander el será mi compañero en el viaje. Comento Diego -y él es Squartle. Agrego Ale.

-Que lindos! Decía Mirian inclinándose hacia los compañeros de Diego y Ale, acariciando primero al Squartle de Ale y después al desconfiado Charmander pero este al ver que Mirian lo iba acariciar le lanza un pequeño lanzallamas.

-mama ¿estás bien? , perdónalo es que aún no confía en las personas. Dice el joven preocupado por su mama.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes.

Diego le explica el porqué de comportamiento de su Pokémon. Al terminar de contarle la historia de Charmander.- la madre entiende y se acerca al Pokémon y le dice- que triste tu historia, sufriste mucho y lo entiendo, la persona responsable de lo que les paso no tiene perdón, pero ¿sabes qué Charmander? mi hijo es un buen chico y el jamás te hará daño ten por seguro que mi hijo haría lo que fuera para que te sientas seguro. -Ale y Diego tengan sus mochilas ya están listas para su viaje. Toman sus mochilas se despiden de su mama y se marchan.

Ale: como habíamos dicho antes ambos sabíamos que el viaje no sería fácil, ya que en algunos lugares teníamos que atravesar grandes bosques y eso significaba un gran reto para mí ya que a mí me aterraba entrar a los bosques y toparme con alguno de los 7 guardianes del bosque y no solo eso sino que también por mi miedo a los Pokémon tipo insecto.

En el camino….

Diego: bueno para lo primero que debemos hacer es ir al centro Pokémon para darnos de alta como entrenadores y poder retar a los gimnasios para participar en la liga Pokémon.

En frente de ellos se encuentran con un bosque.

Ale: hermano no me digas que hay que atravesar el bosque para llegar a ciudad Luque.- decía la chica con un tono de voz nervioso.

Diego: pues según el GPS de la pokedex ciudad Luque está atravesando el bosque, vamos Ale mientras más pronto pasemos el bosque más rápido llegaremos. –dicho esto Diego junto con su compañero entraron al bosque pero no se percataron de que Ale no había entrado con él, cuando se dio cuenta, no le quedo de otra y tuvo que regresar por su hermana por suerte no había avanzado mucho. Al llegar a donde se encontraba Ale con su Squartle. Al llegar vio que Ale se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo y paralizada del miedo y con Squartle tratando de ayudar a su entrenadora.

Ale ¿

¿qué te pasa que no entraste conmigo al bosque?- le decía Diego a su hermana con cariño.

No me pasa nada, pero no quiero entrar al bosque. Contestaba Ale a punto de llorar.

Pero para llegar a ciudad Luque hay que cruzar. Comento Diego

Ale: si ya lo sé pero debe de haber otro camino para llegar sin tener que cruzar ese lugar. Decía la chica con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos.

FLASH BACK DE ALE

Años atrás…

Ale: hermano quieres jugar conmigo.

Diego: está bien Ale jugare un rato contigo. Pero déjame avisarle a mama.-se dirige hacia donde está su mama y le dice que saldrá a jugar con su hermana.

Diego: mama saldré a jugar con Ale.

Marian: ok pero tengan cuidado no entren al bosque.

Diego: oki mama está bien no entraremos. Regresa con su hermana y al llegar empiezan a jugar el primero en contar fue Diego y Ale se escondía.

Pero Ale no sabía que su mama había dicho que no se metan en el bosque así que Ale se metió para esconderse de su hermano así que se adentra en el bosque para esconderse, al encontrar el lugar perfecto se esconde en ese lugar pero no se da cuenta de que era un nido de flymons, su hermano empezó a buscarla y Ale seguía escondida en el nido pero el Pokémon encontró a la pequeña Ale y la empezó a atacar, Ale corrió pero por más que corrió uno de los ataques del Pokémon la alcanzo dejándola enferma ya que le había lanzado un ataque venenoso. Diego al no encontrarla a los alrededores de la casa y del pueblo decide ir al bosque, ya pasadas unas cuantas horas llega y cruza el bosque hasta que encuentra a su hermana envenenada pero para su fortuna llego a tiempo.

Diego: descuida hermana estarás bien lo prometo.- la abraza y la lleva rápidamente al hospital.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Vamos Ale no tengas miedo todo estará bien además nos tienes a Squartle y a mí para protegerte de cualquier peligro. Diego le extiende la mano a Ale, ella la agarra y se levanta. -Crucemos el bosque y vallamos tras nuestro sueño.

Dicho esto Ale acepta el apoyo de su hermano y entran los dos juntos y a lado de ellos sus respectivos Pokémon. Quizás Charmander no le tenía mucha confianza a Diego pero si caminaba a su lado solo que manteniendo su distancia, otra peculiaridad que este Charmander tenía era que no le gustaba estar dentro de la pokebola, sin embargo iba a tener que aprender a estar adentro de ella. Mientras caminaban Diego y Ale pasan por debajo de un gran árbol pero en el momento en el que Ale paso le cayó en la cabeza un wormmon en la cabeza al sentir esto Ale quedo paralizada y Diego no se percató hasta que escucho al Squartle de Ale.

-squa squa Squartle(Ale tienes un wormmon en la cabeza). Le decía a su entrenadora.

-no te muevas hermana hay un Pokémon en tu cabeza, tratare de capturarlo. Comentaba Diego a la chica.

-pues si lo vaas a capturar hazlo rápido! Decía Ale con mucho temor.

Diego saca su pokedex y apunta al Pokémon que se encontraba en la cabeza de Ale.

Pokedex: wormmon Pokémon tipo bicho como su nombre sugiere, tiene forma de una rechoncha oruga verde, con 5 pares de patas acabadas en uñas moradas y una cola rematada en una pinza. Su rostro se caracteriza por una boca vertical insectoide púrpura, grandes ojos azules, dos largas antenas y en la frente tiene una marca como la de Digmon. Sus ataques son: **Red Pegajosa:** Lanza hilos de una red resistente y adhesiva, para restringir completamente los movimientos del oponente. **Hilo de Seda** : Lanza desde su boca hilos rígidos que son tan delgados como un hilo de seda, pero afilados como una aguja.

Ale al ver que su hermano no se apuraba en quitarle al bicho de la cabeza ella decide tomar la iniciativa y le pide a su Squartle que se lo quite.

-Squartle utiliza placaje para quitarme a este horrendo bicho de la cabeza.

-espera Ale!. Pero ya era demasiado tarde Squartle ataco antes de que Diego pudiera continuar.

El wormmon se estrelló contra un árbol y Ale al ver que ya no tenía al Pokémon en la cabeza pudo estar más tranquila, pero el wormmon bebe empezó a llorar llamando así a toda una manada de flymon. –hermano creo que es hora de correr. Decía Ale muy asustada así que abrazo a su Pokémon y empezó a correr ya que ese Pokémon la había atacado años atrás.

-vamos hermano que esperas corre! Son demasiados no podemos pelear contra ellos nada más hay que evitar sus ataques ese Pokémon es venenoso, es el mismo que me ataco cuando era más pequeña.

Dicho esto empiezan a correr también.

-Hay que encontrar una forma de perderlos. Agrego Diego.

-pero como los perderemos. Decía Ale asustada.

De repente una neblina muy espesa apareció impidiendo la vista a los hermanos y a los flymon y por causa de esta repentina niebla, los hermanos se perdieron de vista, Ale se dirigió hacia el lado oeste del bosque, el Charmander se siguió hacia el norte y Diego se siguió hacia el este. Gracias a la neblina lograron perder de vista a los flygomon pero esto ocaciono que todos se separen. La neblina paso y cuando finalmente lograron ver y se dieron cuenta de que se separaron.

Lado oeste encontramos a Diego que se encuentra buscando desesperadamente a su Charmander y a su hermana.

-Aleeeeeee, Charmandeeeeeeeer! Donde están. Que no se dio cuenta que en el camino había un huevo Pokémon y se tropezó con él. - ¿un huevo Pokémon? ¿Por qué esta abandonado?, bueno creo que me lo llevare para cuidarlo aquí no está seguro. Agarra el huevo y sigue buscando a su Pokémon y a su hermana.

En el lado este se encuentra Ale con su Squartle

-Squartle tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano y a Charmander. – Charmander, Diego ¿dónde están? Decía Ale desesperada.

En el camino se topó con un Pokémon…

-Squartle mira ese Pokémon, es muy lindo ¿no crees?

-Squartle: squar squar(si es muy lindo). Decía Squartle

\- muy bien Squartle usa placaje. Ordeno Ale

El Pokémon salvaje ataco igual sin embargo Squartle logro esquivarlo, pero el ataque de Squartle si logro darle así que logro debilitarlo, y a no poder pelear aprovecho y le lanzo la pokebola quedando el Pokémon adentro.

-Por fin he atrapado a mi primer Pokémon. Gritaba la chica emocionada. –aunque creo que olvide preguntarle a la pokedex, pero bueno luego lo hago lo importante es buscar a mi hermano y a Charmander.

Después de horas de caminar y de buscar Diego encontró a su hermana.

-Ale que bueno que te encontré estaba muy preocupado por ti. Decía con un tono ya más tranquilo

Diego que Alegría verte. Exclama Ale y lo abraza. Cuando se percata de que Charmander no está con el.- oye hermano ¿Dónde está Charmander? Pregunto extrañada.

-creí que estaba contigo. Contesto Diego

\- pues no está conmigo, pero entonces si no está contigo y no está conmigo entonces hay que irlo a buscar a de estar muy asustado. Añadió Ale

Asi los dos hermanos empezaron a buscar a Charmander por todos lados, Diego ya estaba desesperado y se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-tranquilo hermano lo encontraremos y estará bien ya veraz. Después de estas palabras de aliento desde lo lejos logra oír los gritos de su compañero y los dos se van corriendo siguiendo los gritos. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba su Charmander. Cuando vio que su Charmander estaba en medio de una manada de unimons que se encontraban huyendo de alguien, algunos unimons ya habían lastimado un poco al pequeño Pokémon y sin importar de qué lado intentara escapar seguía recibiendo los golpes de los unimons.

-Charmander! Exclamo Diego. Resiste no te preocupes iré por ti. El chico iba a brincar desde la parte alta donde se encontraba pero su hermana lo detiene.

-Diego estás loco no puedes ir a rescatarlo sin un plan terminaras herido o peor muerto. Regaño Ale a su hermano.

No me importa, solo quiero que mi Charmander este a salvo. Exclama con mucha desesperación y retira su brazo de la mano de Ale con gran fuerza y va al rescate de su amigo.

-Diego espera!. Grita pero ya era demasiado tarde su terco y orgulloso hermano ya había saltado para ir por el Charmander.

Diego logro llegar hasta abajo, ahora su reto era pasar a través de todos esos Pokémon que se encontraban corriendo.

-Charmander tranquilo ya voy por ti, intenta pegarte a esa roca del medio. Le dice Diego a su Pokémon, el Pokémon obedece pero con gran dificultad logra llegar a la roca ya que se encontraba herido.

Ale observaba con desesperación intentando idear un plan para salvar a su hermano cabeza de piedra y al Charmander sin que se lastimen más.

-Ya voy por ti, resiste amigo le gritaba Diego a su Pokémon. Pero en una de esas Diego tropezó y uno de los unimons que se encontraban pasando golpeo al joven. Su hermana al ver esto se desesperó.

-nooo Diego!. Decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

A pesar del golpe que recibió Diego logro alcanzar al Charmander. Cuando llego a él lo abrazo y se puso a hablar con el….

-Charmander tranquilo todo estará bien ya veraz que te sacare de aquí a salvo. Esto lo dijo mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

Al Pokémon le brotaban lagrimas ya que era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo por él. Cuando Ale vio que Diego y Charmander ya estaban juntos empezó a ver a su alrededor para ver cómo podría sacar a su hermano y a Charmander de ahí después de tanto mirar encontró cerca de donde ella se encontraba un árbol con una liana y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Squartle sal. Tira la pokebola. – Squartle súbete a mi espalda. – Diego, Charmander resistan ya voy por ustedes. Se sube al árbol con Squartle al llegar a la rama donde se encontraba la liana, agarra y la lanza.

\- Diego y Charmander amarrense los dos con la liana. Les ordena Ale, se voltea hacia su Squartle y le dice. – prepárate porque necesito tu ayuda. –squar squar Squartle. Agrego el Pokémon

Diego sigue las instrucciones de su hermana.

-estamos listos Ale.

\- muy bien! Ahora Squartle ayúdame a subirlos rápido.

Ale y Squartle lograron rescatar a Diego y a su Charmander , sin embargo no lograron subirlos completamente pero quedaron lejos del peligro. Por fin los unimons dejaron de pasar, pero otro bicho le cayó a Ale haciendo que se asustara y que además por el peso de Ale, Squartle, Diego y Charmander ocasiono que la rama se quebrara y que los 4 se calleran.

-ouch! Exclamaron los dos

Mientras Diego se desamarra la liana para que él y Charmander estén libres, Ale se pone enfrente de su hermano y lo ve con una mirada asesina.

-¡Estás loco Diego! ¿No te das cuenta de que pudiste haber muerto?. Decía la chica enojada pero a la vez con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba tan enojada que se olvidó del insecto que le había caído encima.

-De verdad hermano ¿que estabas pensando? Tu impulsividad pudo haberte costado la vida y no solo la tuya decía Ale llorando.- vaya que tienes una piedra en vez de cabeza. Decía ya más tranquila y secándose las lágrimas. Ambos Pokémon solo se encontraban viendo.

-Charmander está muy lastimado así que ponle esto por mientras hasta que lleguemos a centro Pokémon.

Diego cura a su Charmander pero con trabajo ya que el igual estaba lastimado.

No tengas miedo Charmander te curare tus heridas con esto, mientras que llegamos al centro Pokémon. Decía Diego con cariño para tranquilizarlo.

Listo ya estas Charmander.

Todavía no hemos terminado. Agrego Ale.- tú también estás lastimado.

Agarra Ale las medicinas y se pone a curar a su hermano mientras Squartle cuidaba a Charmander.

Ale termina de curar a su hermano. Y le pregunta a su Pokémon.

Te encuentras bien? ¿no te lastimaste? Pregunto Ale.

Squartle (si estoy bien), squa Squartle (no me lastime)

Uf me Alegro! Dijo Ale más tranquila.- pero de todos modos también entraras al centro Pokémon. En eso les llega un llega un ataque pero logran esquivarlo.

Que es eso. Pregunto el chico y sacando la pokedex

Pokedex: Andromon, Pokémon Androide, el estudio de sus orígenes no explica el motivo de sus facciones robóticas combinadas con características biológicas, la pierna derecha o parte del brazo izquierdo. Su mano derecha tiene el aspecto de un guante negro, y, al girarla, crea un haz de energía del que se compone su ataque **Espada Espiral**. Por el contrario, la otra mano presenta el mismo color metálico que el resto de su cuerpo. Posee una capacidad de combate que puede derribar a un Pokémon inferior al nivel Perfecto en un solo golpe.

Rayos! y justo cuando pensé que todo había terminado. Dijeron los hermanos.

Hermano Squartle y yo pelearemos con el tú y Charmander están heridos no pueden pelear.

¿acaso no oiste lo que dijo la pokedex?. Dijo Diego.

Lo escuche perfectamente pero si no hacemos algo…. Estas listo Squartle?.

Squartle (listo)

Usa placaje.

Logra hacerle daño pero no es muy efectivo, andromon ataca y le hace daño al Pokémon de Ale.

Squartle estas bien. Le pregunta

-squa(si)

-usa burbuja.

Ese ataque no fue muy efectivo con el Pokémon, andromon vuelve a atacar y en esta ocasión Squartle queda debilitado.

-no puede ser. Decía Ale abrazando a su compañero y protegiendo a su hermano y a su Charmander. Andromon ya estaba listo para atacar pero de repente. Son salvados por un Pokémon misterioso, este tenía 7 cabezas de perro. Mientras el Pokémon peleaba Ale saca la pokedex.

Pokedex: Teju Jagua. no hay información, la naturAleza de este Pokémon está envuelta en un misterio.

Cierra la pokedex, el Pokémon vence a andromon y desaparece.

-qué clase de Pokémon era ese. Dijo Diego.

-no sé pero nos salvó la vida. Agrego Ale. – bueno será mejor que vallamos al centro Pokémon rápido.

Que otras aventuras les esperan en su viaje para convertirse en maestro Pokémon? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…..**


	4. Una noche de Fiebre

Fueron días de mucha algarabía para los campeones de la Región Asunzao, Ale y Diego no sabían que esto sería consecuencia de convertirse en campeones. En estos momentos se encontraban en una entrevista en un programa de televisión, estaban recordando sus inicios como entrenadores que no había sido de lo más normal; primero habían experimentado el horror de saber cómo asesinaron a la madre del pequeño Charmander, recuerdo que afectó a todos en el set del programa e incluso la audiencia también hizo sentir su pesar en las redes sociales. Luego, los hermanos dieron a conocer su cruce con TejuJagua, un extraño Pokémon que la Pokedex solo registraba como parte de un misterioso enigma, hecho que sorprendió a todos… Sigamos descubriendo las historias de los campeones.

Los hermanos fueron corriendo al Centro Pokémon, con sus respectivos iniciales en los brazos, fue una corrida importante, el clima no colaboró mucho ya cayó una fuerte llovizna sobre aquel sendero que ya era espeso por los frondosos troncos de los árboles que parecían más paredes en aquella zona; pasados algunos intensos minutos, la lluvia cesó pero dejó mucha humedad y con un ambiente muy pesado, eso sumado ya el cansancio y las heridas de los hermanos y sus Pokémon hizo más duro el trayecto al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Luque. Entre duras penas los hermanos entraron al recinto sanitario cansados, mojados, heridos y en mal estado, justamente esas características llamaron la atención de la enfermera Joy que salió de la comodidad del mostrador para atender a los recién llegados. Las Chansey y Wigglytuff se pusieron a disposición y habilitaron dos cuartos, uno para los entrenadores en cuestión y el otro para los Pokémon de estos: Squartle, Charmander, una pokebola que pertenecía a Ale y el huevo que había sido encontrado por el hermano de la primera.

Luego de una hora de reposo, ya que todos estaban agotados por lo vivido cayeron en un profundo sueño que duró otras dos horas; la primera en despertar fue Ale, se sentía bien otra vez y lo primero que hizo ver a su hermano que aún estaba dormido, era verdad que el citado tenía el sueño pesado, explotaría una camionada de Voltorb a lado suyo y quizás aún no despierte pero bueno, Ale pensó que sería mejor que descanse ya que justo dormía ladeado y el costado que dejaba descansando arriba fue el herido por los Omnimon; luego salió al pasillo y se encontró con una de las Chansey…

_Hola… discúlpame, sabes por casualidad… ¿Dónde están mi Squartle y los Pokémon de mi hermano? – Consultó con una sonrisa la muchacha que se puso a la altura de la Pokemon enfermera…

_Chan… seeey… Chansey, Chansey (Si, por aquí por favor) – Respondió ella, señalando la puerta que estaba justo en frente de la habitación de Ale y Diego.

_Muchas gracias… - Agregó la chica a la Pokémon, que se retiró siguiendo su caminata por aquel pasillo seguida por la mirada de la entrenadora que no pudo evitar pensar que la Pokemon era muy elegante al caminar; se acomodó un poco el cabello que lo tenía atado en forma de cola de Ponita y se sintió avergonzada, ya que justo pensaba en elegancia y sintió su cabello duro y enredado producto de la lluvia y resto de barro qué quien sabe cómo llegó hasta allí, por lo que se apresuró para entrar en la habitación para ser recibida con un abrazo de su Pokémon inicial que saltó a sus brazos, ante la mirada seria del Charmander que también ya había despertado – Veo que ya están bien.. qué bueno – Sonrió la entrenadora, pero también prestó especial atención el Charmander de su hermano – Mi hermano aún está durmiendo, seguro apenas despierte vendrá a verte, espero que pronto le tengas más confianza… - Dijo la hermana, regalándole la mayor sonrisa al Pokémon de Fuego, que solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

_Char… Charmander… (Gracias por eso) – Dijo el Pokémon, sabiendo que no le entendería muy bien la hermana de su entrenador, pero no quería mostrar mucho de sus emociones aún, ya que eran las primeras personas que se preocupaban por él y no sentían en su compañía aquella sensación de peligro, algo dentro suyo le decía que podía confiar. El tipo fuego siguió con la mirada a la chica que tomó la pokebola que también descansaba al costado de Squartle.

_Es hora de conocerte… - Dijo Ale antes de dejar salir a su primer Pokémon; la pokebola se abrió dejando salir un fulgor luminoso que pareció durar varios segundos y un pequeño Pokémon apareció mirando con alegría, era de color azul y en parte de la panza predominaba un color blanco, tenía una cola, orejas como de Bunelbby e imponentes ojos de color rojos. Ale correspondió el gesto y sacó su Pokedex para conocerlo mejor…

_Chibimon, el Pokémon Saltador. Chibimon de tipo lucha, goza de vivir en los gruesos bosques y disfruta de los días lluviosos, tienen las manos en forma de guantes de box que facilite su desenvolvimiento en combate – Recitó el equipo Pokémon al citado.

_Vaya, pareces muy tierno para ser tipo lucha – Opinó curiosa Ale, pero eso no evitó que se abalanzara sobre su Pokémon para abrazarlo, lo cual fue correspondido por Chibimon; el abrazo duró por muchos segundos pero luego, la entrenadora prestó atención a algo muy interesante en la habitación. Hacia el fondo de la habitación, había una cómoda y sobre él estaba un huevo, descansando sobre pequeño colchón y estaba siendo iluminado por un velador, pero con esos focos potentes que emiten calor.

_Y tú eres… - Decía Ale, ironizando con el huevo, mientras dirigía a Dexter hacía el.

_Los huevos Pokémon, son producto del cruce biológico de un Pokémon Macho y un Pokémon Hembra, la transmisión biológ…. – Decía la Pokedex cumpliendo con su trabajo pero no lo terminaría pues fue interrumpida por la entrenadora…

_Rayos, lo que me faltaba, clase de educación sexual Pokémon… - Dijo frustrada, acercándose al huevo que había traído su hermano.

En ese momento el susodicho despertó, pero por alguna razón se sentía pesado y a pesar de haberse dormido aún sentía desganado, pero no le dio mucha importancia, aunque también sentía un poco de frío así que se tapó con la frazada más gruesa que encontró y como sobre la mesa de luz vio el control remoto encendió la televisión para hacer zapping; Diego quedó embelesado cuando vio que se estaba transmitiendo en diferido uno de los espectáculos acuáticos oriundos de Ciudad Celeste que cumpliendo con un pequeño Tour se presentó en Ciudad Lumiousse en la Región de Kalos, pero no era el espectáculo en sí lo que le llamaba la atención, sino quien era la protagonista de ese espectáculo, la Líder de Gimnasio de esa ciudad de la Región de Kanto Misty. Diego estaba confundido, no sabía qué era exactamente lo que sentía por la chica. De súbito.

_ Ah ya despertaste – Abrió Ale de súbito la puerta, con una sonrisa pues estaba preocupada que su hermano tardara en despertar, esa entrada sorprendió al citado y para no sentirse avergonzado cambio de canal a prisa para que su hermana no lo descubriera "infraganti" pero cabe mencionar que mucho no iba ayudarle, ya que por producto del susto el entrenador de Charmander se levantó de la cama - ¿Qué estás viendo? – Consultó notando brevemente el comportamiento de su hermano.

_Ay… hola hermanita – Respondió torpemente el muchacho al ver con nerviosismo que su hermana se ponía a su lado para ver la televisión.

_ ¿Por qué te tapas así? – Consultó la entrenadora a su hermano, que iba a mirar la televisión con él pero se percató que su hermana tenía un semblante algo desganado a pesar de haberse despertado recién, al estar cerca de su cuerpo sintió como una sensación de calor, su susto fue grande al palmar la frente del susodicho - ¡ESTÁS HIRVIENDO! Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en las condiciones en las que estás – Agregó eufórico la chica. Ale prácticamente obligó a su hermano a tomarse una ducha con agua tibia y estironeó a este hasta el baño y claro, ya dependía de él sacarse lo que tenía puesto.

Ale quedó más tranquila al escuchar la ducha prenderse, su hermano era un cabeza dura pero lo amaba a pesar de todo; por otro lado, vio en la cama el control de la televisión y al apretar el botón que da regreso al último canal sintonizado pudo ver el espectáculo de Misty, lo que le llevó a comprender la causa del comportamiento tan raro de su hermano, calificaba como un amor imposible seguramente pero no podía evitar sentir ternura por el hecho del amor "secreto" de su hermano. En la otra habitación, Squartle y Charmander entablaban una amena conversación, claro, cada quien en su lenguaje propio pero aún así era fácil para ellos comprenderse.

_Por eso gusto mucho de estar con mi entrenadora – Dijo Squartle con una sonrisa, observado de manera seria por su receptor.

_Yo no puedo decir que odio a mi entrenador – Expresó Charmander, observando a su costado por unos segundos.

_Eso quiere decir que lo quieres mucho ¿verdad? – Agregó la tipo agua, quien tenía la hermosa costumbre de tener una sonrisa siempre.

_Nadie se había preocupado por mí como él – Contestó el tipo fuego, tratando de esquivar la pregunta.

_Aún somos muy pequeños, pero con la ayuda de nuestros entrenadores nos volveremos más fuertes – Se mostró segura la Pokémon Marina.

_ ¿Dónde estará ahora? – Mostró su preocupación el de ojos verdes.

_Debe estar con mi entrenadora en su habitación – Contestó Squartle.

 _Todos estos acontecimientos habían tenido lugar durantes los inicios de Ale y Diego como entrenadores Pokémon, ellos estaban recordando estos sucesos en un programa de televisión en el que fueron invitados ya que eran los flamantes campeones de la Liga Doble Pokémon y con su participación, este dúo de hermanos se habían ganado la admiración de muchos y gozaban de mucha popularidad. Las redes sociales pokémon estallaban con los mensajes de aliento y participación de los fanáticos mientras Diego y Ale platicaban con la conductora Carolina Herralgo. Apenas habían pasado quince minutos de entrevista._

_Rayos hermana, cada día que pasa te pareces más a mamá – Protestaba Diego al salir de la ducha.

_Ah si? Supongo que no quieres entonces tu platillo favorito que siempre mamá hace cuando te enfermas no? – Ironizó la chica, que tenía servido en una bandeja el plato origen de la baba de su hermano, este gesto obviamente cerró la boca del entrenador que sólo se acercó a la bandeja y cuando extendió la mano para servirse recibió una palmada en la misma por parte de su hermana.

_ ¿Ahora qué? – Volvió a protestar el muchacho.

_No, primero te vistes y luego cenaremos juntos. Yo iré a hacer una llamada para avisar a mamá que estamos aquí, seguro quiere saber si estamos con bien, así que no toques nada hasta que regrese – Puso orden la chica, que bien era miedosa, algunas veces llorona pero sabía ser autoritaria cuando se lo proponía, al marcharse vio cómo su hermano le fruncía el ceño, pero cuando su hermana ya no lo veía Diego sacó una sonrisa, esa chica la sacaba de quicio con facilidad pero la adoraba así.

_Hola mamá cómo estás – Saludó Ale a su progenitora.

_Hola hija… ya me estaba preocupando, por fin llamas… ¿y tu hermano? – Consultó ña Mirian sin haber ocultado su alegría, emoción, preocupación, ansiedad y esas otras emociones que es común en las madres cuando deja salir a sus retoños de por debajo de sus faldas.

_Está en la habitación, hemos llegado al Centro Pokémon de la Ciudad Luque, él tuvo un pequeño cuadro de fiebre pero no te preocupes estará bien – Trató la entrenadora de poner al tanto de su madre de la condición de su hermano, trataba de tenerla tranquila, pero sabrás querido lector que, es difícil esquivar el instinto maternal o el sexto sentido de las mismas.

_Qué más hija, sé que no me estás contando algo, te conozco hija – Dijo la mujer del otro lado de la línea, esa cara tratando de contagiar confianza y credibilidad, la forma en que pestañeaba y esa sonrisa tan engañosa, si, definitivamente había algo más.

_Está bien mamá, Diego trató de rescatar a su Charmander de una manada de Unimon que terminaron pisoteándolo en uno de sus costados, también nos atacó un Andromon pero… - Agregó la chica, logrando justo lo que no hacer, preocupara a su madre.

_Oh Dios mio Ale, y por eso me llamas ahora? Está bien? Por qué no está allí contigo? – Se quejó la mujer, ya alzando un poco la voz y no podía evitarlo, su hijo estaba herido y no estaba allí para cuidarlo.

_No te preocupes mamá, él está bien, ya se paró a ver la televisión, se ha dado una ducha, conseguí también un medicamento que lo ayudará con la fiebre y bueno ahora me está esperando para cenar – Hizo un intento la chica para calmar a su madre pero…

_No me digas que me calme Ale… No ha pasado una semana y tu hermano ya ha sido herido y yo desde aquí no puedo hacer nada – Reprendió la mujer a su hija, quien ya se sentía apenada porque justamente no quería ver a su madre preocuparse al borde de las lágrimas – Aunque, ahora que lo dices si estaba dispuesto a comer es porque está bien… Le preparaste su platillo de siempre? – Agregó la Sra. Mirian, haciendo caer una gota gorda a su hija.

_Si mamá, está tan bien que antes de vestirse ya extendió una mano para tocar su comida – Agregó la muchacha, esta vez la gota gorda corrió por la nunca de la progenitora.

_Pues prefiero que tenga ese apetito tan voraz antes de saberlo enfermo, o peor herido – Dijo la madre, sonriendo a su hija – Gracias por cuidarlo hija – Agradeció.

_ ¿Qué dices mamá? Es mi hermano, amo poder estar con él y cuidarlo también… - Dijo la chica sonrojada.

_A mí no me engañas, estás jugando a la enfermera mandona no? – Consultó la madre a su hija que no ocultó su sorpresa.

_Cómo lo supiste? – Dijo la hija.

_Porque yo hacía lo mismo con tu padre… - Dijo ña Mirian, provocando un intercambio de risas.

_ ¿No ha llamado? – Consultó Ale por su padre.

_Si llamó ante que tú, preguntó por ustedes y deseaba tener noticias de ustedes pronto, sus investigaciones lo tienen muy ajetreado… tu sabes – Contesto la mujer.

_Lo sé, espero podamos verlo pronto… - Deseo de todo corazón la chica.

_Y dime, Chamander y Squartle cómo están? – Quiso saber también de los Pokémon de sus hijos…

_Están bien mamá, están también descansando en una habitación, Diego encontró un huevo y yo capturé a un Demiveemon – Dijo la chica.

_Oh hija, felicitaciones – De a poco irán capturando más Pokémon y así la charla madre e hija se iba extendiendo más y más. Mientras tanto…

 _TEJUJAGUA: no se cuenta con base científica para definir la naturaleza y tipo de este Pokémon, pero las narraciones populares lo ubican en el interior de las cavernas, que es protector de la naturaleza, de los frutos y los tesoros de los suelos. No se tiene certeza de su tipo ni naturaleza. Relatos históricos no oficiales lo relacionan con una maldición, por eso su tétrica figura, los pocos registros de quienes lo vieron, lo describen como un cuerpo reptil enorme y largo que cuenta con garras y siete cabezas de perros con colmillos y ojos rojos._

_Con que TejuJagua – Dijo para sí Diego, sentado en la computadora, buscando más acerca de ese Pokémon que los salvó de Andromon - lo cierto es lo de su imagen tétrica y su cuerpo enorme – Pensaban en vos alta.

Aunque muy corto en comparación a otros artículos Pokémon, era lo más resaltante y más descriptivo de ese extraño ser, aunque era otro asunto el que preocupaba al entrenador.

_Demonios… ¿Dónde fue Ale? Me muero de Hambre… - Protestó, entre estornudos, coincidentemente en algún lugar, el padre de los hermanos también sufría el ataque de estornudos, evidentemente esa charla madre e hija tenía muchos efectos.


	5. La aparición del Equipo Delta

En el capítulo anterior los hermanos se encontraban en una entrevista en televisión ya que ellos eran los nuevos campeones de la región de Asunzao, conforme a la entrevista ellos iban recordando su trayecto a convertirse en entrenadores pokemon.

Nuestros hermanos favoritos se encontraban recordando lo que había ocurrido en el camino antes de llegar a ciudad Luque que era la primera ciudad en la cual se registrarían para hacerse entrenadores oficiales y empezar a ganar sus medallas para poder participar en la liga de aquella región, ellos habían llegado al centro pokemon en malas condiciones lastimados y mojados por lo cual esto llamo la atención de la enfermera joy después de un rato ale fue la primera en despertar , se dirigió a ver a su squarttle y al charmander de su hermano de ahí se dirigió a ver a su hermano el cual resulto tener un poco de calentura y lo mando a ducharse, y luego se dirigió a hacer una video llamada a su mama para avisar que ya se encontraban en ciudad Luque, doña Mirian y ale estaban tan ocupadas conversando que ale se olvidó que dejo solo a su hermano muriéndose de hambre.

-demonios… ¿dónde fue ale? muero de hambre. Protestaba el chico.

-jaja mama enserio no puedo creer que tu trataras igual a papa, pero ya no tienes por qué preocuparte mi hermano está bien sé que en ocasiones puede ser un poco cabeza dura pero yo lo estaré cuidando bien. Decía ale con determinación.

-cuando nuestros pokemon estén recuperados al 100% iremos a ganar nuestra…. En eso la voz de diego interrumpe la interesante conversación que ale y su madre tenía.

-HERMANA! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Muero de hambre. Gritaba el hambriento chico

-bueno mama hablamos en otro momento. Se despiden y cuelgan.

-hermana ¿porque tardaste tanto?. Reclamaba diego a su hermana ale.

-discúlpame diego, es que estuvo muy buena la plática con mama. Decía la joven con una gotita al estilo anime.

Diego solo veía a su hermana con una cara de te odio sin embargo eso no significaba que realmente la odiaba, al contrario diego quería mucho a su hermanita a pesar de que esta se comportaba como si fuera su mama y aunque la diferencia de edad no era mucha para diego su hermana ale siempre seria su pequeña hermanita a la que protegería de cualquier bicho, insecto y cualquier peligro.

-disculpa hermano lo que pasa es que me quede conversando con mama y había olvidado que te había dejado solo con la comida, pero ya no me regañes hermano. Decía la joven con una pequeña risita de nervios – ya estoy aquí así que comamos.

Mientras los hermanos comían ale se acordó de que también le tenían que dar de comer a sus pokemon.

-Rayos! Olvide a los pokemon, hermano sigue comiendo yo ire a llevarles su comida a charmander, squarttle y a chibimon ahora regreso.

\- Ale pero yo quiero ir a ver a los pokemon contigo. Agrego diego

\- Nooooo hermano todavía no deberías pararte hasta que ya te sientas mejor.

-pero hermana ya me siento mejor, déjame ir a ver a charmander. Comento diego agregándole una carita de perrito triste ya que sabía que si la ponía su hermana accediera a dejarlo ir con ella. Dicho y hecho así fue y ale dejo que su hermano la acompañara.

-assssh está bien hermano puedes venir. Diego sabes que odio que hagas esa cara de perrito triste.

-lo sé por eso mismo lo hice, sabía que así accederías fácilmente.

Los hermanos agarraron sus platos de comida y se dirigieron al cuarto donde se encontraban los pokemon, ale preparo la comida de squartle y chibimon y diego preparo la comida de charmander. Ale se pone a la altura de los tres pokemon, acto seguido diego hace lo mismo.

-squartle y charmander . Menciono mirando a los ojos y con una sonrisa a ambos pokemons .- este pequeño pokemon azul que ven es su nuevo amigo y ahora nos acompañara en nuestro viaje su nombre es chibimon espero que se lleven muy bien. Dijo ale.

-hola charmander me alegro en ver que ya estás bien, me tenías muy preocupado, espero que puedas llevarte bien con squartle y chibimon y con los demás amigos que poco a poco iremos haciendo en el transcurso del viaje. Comentaba el chico con una sonrisa enorme.

\- bueno ya es hora que comamos. Dijeron diego y ale juntos y así los tres pokemon y sus entrenadores empezaron a comer, mientras los hermanos comían los pokemon hablaban entre ellos.

-squartle squartle squartle squartle(hola chibimon mucho gusto conocerte)

-Chi chi bimon( igualmente squartle).

-char char mander(seremos grandes amigos).

Y así continuaron conversando los los tres alegres pokemon, mientras tanto diego y ale…..

Y de que hablaban tú y mama? Porque tardaste tanto? Que tanto le dijiste?. Interrogaba el a su hermana.

Hey hermano tranquilo ¿ acaso esto es un interrogatorio? . decía ale entre risas. Lo que le decía a mama era sobre lo que nos pasó antes de llegar a ciudad Luque y muchas otras cosas. Contaba la joven entrenadora, pero bueno hermano mejor comamos porque ya nos tenemos que registrar e ir al primer gimnasio a ganar nuestra primera medalla.

Acabo de un rato los hermanos y los pokemon terminaron de comer y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera joy para darse de alta como entrenadores pokemon y así poder dirigirse a su primer gimnasio.

-buen día enfermera joy venimos a darnos de alta para iniciar nuestreo viaje como entrenadores. Decía diego emocionado mientras que su hermana , charmander, chibimon y squartle solo intercambiaban miradas.

Muy bien. Decía la enfermera joy mientras preparaba todo para el registro de nuestros dos entrenadores novatos.

En eso diego se pone a la altura de los pokemon y…

-estamos a un paso de empezar un gran sueño y unas grandes aventuras en nuestro camino de convertirnos en maestros pokemon y ustedes nos acompañaran a mi hermana y a mí en este viaje.

Después de unos minutos la enfermera joy ya tenía los documentos a llenar y así los jóvenes se pusieron a llenarlos para poder estar registrados como entrenadores oficiales.

Al terminar la documentación diego y ale metieron a sus pokemon en las pokebolas .

Joy: muy bien chicos ya está lista toda la documentación ya pueden emprender su camino hacia su primer gimnasio.

-muchas gracias enfermera joy. Decían ale y diego unísonamente

Y así diego y ale salieron del centro del centro pokemon para encaminarse ya hacia su destino que era el gimnasio de ciudad Luque. Mientras se encaminaban hacia su siguiente aventura diego se encontraba dando un discurso motivacional.

Muy bien estamos listos para ganar, seremos imparables hermana y seremos los mejores maestros pokemon de la historia. Decía el joven diego a su hermana

Así es hermano seremos los mejores y sé que el camino no es fácil pero venceremos cualquier obstáculo que se nos ponga enfrente. Agregaba ale a la conversación

Mientras nuestros entrenadores se dirigían al primer gimnasio , en el camino se tropezaron con dos maleantes en su camino. Estos vestían un uniforme de licra color rojo con unas botas de color blanco con rojo, guantes y chaleco de igual color , en la parte superior derecho del chaleco tenía el símbolo griego delta.

No tan rápido niños , ustedes no van a ningun lado sin antes habernos dado sus pokemon. – decía uno de los maleantes

Ni creas que te vamos a dar nuestros pokemon, son nuestros capturen los suyos. – agregaba ale enojada.

Valla al parecer estos niños no saben quiénes somos.- agrego el segundo maleante

Parece que hay que decirles quienes somos. Así que tendremos que presentarnos - dijo el otro maleante.

Yo soy Ana y él es Beto y juntos somos el equipo delta. Y ahora que saben quiénes somos entreguen sus pokemon .

Ni los sueñen, jamás los tendrán.- decían diego y ale mientras sacaban las pokebolas de charmander y chibimon .

Así que quieren pelear pues pelea tendrán flymon y stigmon salgan y acaben con esos niños.

Ale al ver que los dos maleantes tenían pokemones de tipo insecto, esta se queda paralizada y sin poder darle la indicación a chibimon , el pokemon solo veía a su entrenadora confundido del porque no le daba las indicaciones . los dos villanos se aprovecharon de la situación de la joven y decidieron atacarla a ella primero pero su hermano diego no iba a dejar que lastimaran a su hermana y a chibimon así que le ordeno a charmander que usara lanza llamas pero este no lo obedecía aun.

-stingmon usa tijera x hacia ese chibimon.- decía el maleante beto . – y flymon utiliza toxico. –decía Ana .

-ALE! Deprisa .- gritaba diego a su hermana.

Pero ella no reaccionaba, provocando que la tijera x de stingmon golpeara a chibimon . chibimon cae debilitado y al ver ale que su amigo chibimon quedo debilitado ale logro reaccionar, se agacha abraza a su pokemon.- chibimon perdóname si hubiera podido reaccionar hubiera evitado que te pase esto. Decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-charmander sé que todavía no me tienes confianza pero por favor te pido que confíes en mí, necesito que obedezcas mis indicaciones para derrotar a estos tipos. Al decir esto diego charmander lo mira y le hace un gesto de esta bien te ayudo.- muy bien charmander lanzallamas en stingmon. – decía diego, mientras que ale…

-¿puedes continuar chibimon?. Agrega la chica, el pequeño pokemon diciendo que no y ale lo regresa a su pokebola diciéndole.- está bien chibimon descansa .

Dicho esto saca la pokebola de squartle y decide enfrentar su miedo porque no quiere que sufra al igual que chibimon .

Ya basta de tonterías y sentimentalismos y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas, ustedes nos darán a sus pokemon sí o sí. decía uno de los maleantes.

Charmander lanzallamas a stingmon

Squartle hidrobomba a flymon.

Stingmon ya estaba un poco cansado asi que no pudo esquivar el movimiento de charmander y este logro alcanzarlo , mientras tanto con flymon a pesar de que se encontraba cansado pero sin embargo logra esquivarlo.

-flymon utiliza picotazo venenoso. Ordenaba a su pokemon el villano.

El pokemon logra esquivar y vuelve a atacar con hidrobomba. Despues de muchas horas de pelea charmander logra derrotar a stingmon solo quedaba pendiente el flymon.

Bien charmander lanza llamas. Ordeno diego

Squartle hidrobomba. Añadía ale .

Eso sí que no flymon utiliza picotazo venenoso en el squartle y en el charmander.

Charmander esquivalo y usa lanzallamas.

Squartle esquivalo . grita ale pero no logra esquivarlo.

Ale al no querer que su pokemon quede debilitado como su pokemon y se pone entre el squartle y el ataque del pokemon recibiendo asi ella el ataque. Diego al ver esto se preocupa y enojado le ordena a charmander que utilizara su lanzallamas a toda potencia con flymon. El pokemon obedeció de milagro y logro dejar debilitado a flymon.

-valla si que nos dieron una gran batalla. No habrán ganado esta vez pero la próxima vez ganaremos y nos llevaremos a sus pokemon jajajaja. Decía beto .

\- El equipo delta se retira. Beto y ana salen corriendo .

Squartle se queda viendo preocupado a ale, y ale al darse cuenta de la preocupación de su pokemon le dice…-squartle no te preocupes estoy bien . ante esta respuesta de su entrenadora squartle se tranquiliza., sin embargo ale no se encontraba realmente bien ya que el veneno de que pokemon se encontraba en el cuerpo de ale aunque este todavía no estaba haciendo efecto aun.

Estas bien hermana.?. preguntaba diego preocupado.

Si estoy bien no te preocupes hermano . creo que lo mejor será regresar al centro pokemon para curar a nuestros pokemon.

Si tienes razón hermana y charmander bien hecho peleaste muy bien.

Después de haber dicho esto se regresan al centro pokemon y curan a sus pokemon, la pasar el tiempo sus pequeños amigos ya estaban curados y asi tomaron marcha hacia el gimnasio.

Finalmente después de varios minutos de haber caminado nuestros hermanos favoritos llegan al gimnasio y las puertas se abren automáticamente y entran.

-hola somos ale y diego y venimos a retar al líder de este gimnasio. Decía ale con mucha decisión. En eso se cierran las puertas y se apagan las luces del gimnasio y en un segundo al volver las luces enfrente de ellos apareció la líder del gimnasio. ¿Qué sorpresa les esperara a nuestros entrenadores?¿ ganaran su primera medalla?

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

Esta historia continuara…


End file.
